A breath, a look
by utenantenna
Summary: Post-anime. A college-bound Anthy finally finds her Prince, but has time made Utena into something more... Sinister?
1. Chapter 1

Anthy's lips parted slightly as she pressed her ear to the door.

"Yeah, and she wasn't even here a full semester."

"I hear she keeps a rat in her drawer, is that true?"

"_Oh my god_, it is! It's so gross! I found it in my lunchbox one morning- It ate all my crackers!"

"But I thought you weren't allowed to keep pets...?"

"You're _not!_ That evil witch hid it from the RA, _no one could find it!"_

Through the door, Anthy could make out a sigh.

"There was nothing they could do."

A wicked smile flashed across Anthy's face. Any moment now, she would throw open the door and insert herself squarely into their little conversation. Oh yes, she would soon be gone forever, but until then... Why not have the last laugh?

Someone said something she couldn't catch.

"Ugh,_ who cares_ why she's leaving. That girl's weird. I say goodbye and good riddance!"

Without so much as a creak, the door opened, and a calm, smiling Anthy strode across the room, then daintily took the fourth cushion around a low table.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" She beamed in her sing-song voice. "There's lots of things I liked about this college- The small class sizes, the vibrant student life- I just think I would benefit more from the structure a larger university has to offer, that's all."

The girls stared at her in shock, first pale, then red. The leader was the first to regain her composure, and, coughing slighly, asked:

"So, where do you plan on going next, Miss Himemiya?"

Anthy smiled, kindly this time. This was her favorite game- Humiliating her tormentors by feigning innocence and benevolence.

"Bathory University. They have an excellent biology program, and I was also lucky enough to get a full scholarship."

Silence. Anthy smiled, knowing full well how prestigious the institution was- Ah, she thought, How jealous these petty girls must be!

If only they knew the real reason.

"Oh, that's nice." Said one of the sidekicks, dispassionately.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

Chu-Chu emerged from one of the purses lying sideways on the floor, a tube of lipstick half-gnawed in its paw.

"EEK!" One of the girls screamed.

"A RAT! THERE'S A RAT IN HERE!"

"Chu-Chu," Anthy warned. "I told you not to explore our guest's belongings!"

"Let's ditch this place!" Another squealed.

The girls scrambled for the exit, and the leader (Anthy's insufferable roommate) snarled before slamming the door shut.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu?"

Anthy picked up the blue creature by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh, Chu-Chu! Look at that, you have red all over yourself!"

Chu-Chu smiled.

The late afternoon light caught floating dust particles, the color of sand. Slowly, she stood, her loose hair sliding, then settling behind her shoulders. She walked to the window, sleepily feeling the autumn heat on her face, momentarily toying with the idea of letting some fresh air in. Deciding against it, she walked over to her bed and opened the top drawer of her bedside table.

When Anthy left Ohtori Academy over four years prior, there was only one thing she took- Only one thing she wanted- From her brother. She lifted the precious thing out of the drawer and stared at it.

"Someday, together we'll shine."

She propped the framed photo up on her bedside table and lay down, staring at it. Fingers intertwined. Purple hair, blue hair, green eyes, blue eyes. She could not ever remember being happy except for those few fleeting moments. Was this truly the only picture of her smiling sincerely? How rare indeed.

For a moment she entertained the thought of finding the newspaper clipping that prompted her to leave- GIRL ATHLETE LEADS MEN'S DIVISION TO VICTORY AT BATHORY- But her eyes became heavy, like her thoughts, and soon Anthy was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

One drop, two drops. The brown specks became larger and larger, and ever more frequent.

"Ugh." The girl mumbled, clutching the grocery bag closer to her chest. "It was sunny this morning."

Within minutes, the smattering became more violent. A wind picked up from nowhere, lifting her skirt and smacking droplets into her thighs. She clutched her grocery bag even tighter, and began to run.

"Two more blocks, just two more blocks." She said to no one in particular. It had been a horrid day, and now she was cold and wet, carrying a heavy, fragile bag. She felt the bottom unconsciously, trying to gauge if it would hold. She hardly had time to judge: Just as she rounded the corner, the saturated bag could take no more, and silently ripped.

"NO!" She screamed as cans dented and rolled, boxes began to soak up the puddles, and oranges bounced off the sidewalk.

Sighing heavily, she bent down, wondering if she could carry it all in her skirt. The rain subsided for a moment, or-

She looked up. No, the rain was still going as strong as ever. Standing over her was a stranger, holding an umbrella.

"Sorry to startle you," said a kindly voice. "You just seem like you could use some help."

"Yes, thank you!" The girl stood up, and looked into the stranger's eyes. She was tall, thin, with blue eyes and- The girl blushed.

"I'm sorry to trouble you." The girl said.

"No trouble at all!" Said the stranger. "Saving damsels in distress is one of my favorite hobbies."

Utena handed the umbrella over to the blushing girl, who took it mindlessly.

"Now," Utena said. "Luckily I have this empty wicker basket with me: I was going to donate it, but seeing as it can serve a purpose right now-"

She picked up a package of crackers.

"These will still be good, they're usually sealed in airtight containers. And these cans are fine, too- Maybe a little dented, though..."

The girl snapped out of her trance, and knelt down, picking up an orange.

"Hm." Utena frowned. "Those may be bruised. Fruits are very gentile- Fruits and flowers..."

"Sh-should I throw them away?" The girl asked shyly.

"Let's not do that yet." Utena said. "You never know, with those thick peels..." She held out her hand.

The flush returned to the girl's face. She handed Utena the orange, and their fingers brushed, lingered there.

"Th-Thank you." The girl whispered.

Utena smiled, and stood up. The girl followed.

"Here are your groceries." Utena said. "You can keep the umbrella too."

"No, please take it back. You've been so kind, and my house is right over there."

"I really must be going." Utena said, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The girl said, louder than she intended. She blushed, and asked, almost in a whisper:

"Would you help me put away my groceries?"

Utena, with her back still turned, smiled secretly. She licked her lips, then turned to face the lamb.


	3. Chapter 3

"Extra! Extra!"

"Do you know? Do you know?"

"We finally followed our dreams!"

"That's right! With our flair for the dramatic-"

"It was only natural we would major in-"

The shadows leaned into each other, and cried, in unison:

"Theatrical Studies!"

"Maybe after college I'll lead in a Broadway play!"

"Or maybe I'll be chosen to play the love interest in a romantic comedy!"

"Either way though..."

"Though...?"

"Say, have you noticed something?"

"What's that?"

"Our dreams haven't changed since middle school. Don't you think that's odd?"

"Oh no! You're right!"

"Wahh! My flower hasn't bloomed yet! And it's almost autumn!"

"And you planted it from seed, too. What a shame!"

"It hasn't matured at all, not at all!"

"You'll never smell it's sweet fragrance!"

"I'll never admire it's soft petals!"

"Hey, but at least it saved itself from being plucked."

"Would you mind practicing somewhere else?" An irritable Utena snapped.

"I'm trying to study."

"Well, I never!"

"Some people have no appreciation for the arts."

"None at all, none at all."

Shaking their heads, the figures left the common room, leaving Utena alone on the couch, gnawing a pencil and staring at a textbook.


End file.
